Dry Tears
by gchicklet
Summary: Ed has spent 4 years on the other side of the gate, learning to deal with seeing familiar faces that belong to strangers.  When he suddenly is home and not by himself, what will happen?  Slight AU in that CoS is being completely ignored.
1. Chapter 1

Dry Tears

Prologue

Roy was walking through the park outside of headquarters on his way home from work. It was a crisp fall day and he found a place to sit and watch the kids on the playground, just to enjoy the afternoon. He sat on the bench at the far side of the park and let his mind drift.

Once again he felt his thoughts drifting to the missing alchemist. It had been 4 years since Fullmetal had disappeared and Al was back to his old self. Al had gone back to Resembool to the only family he really knew, but he considered Roy and the others family too and visited often. He had just called Al this afternoon to tell him that the military was planning on declaring Ed as 'Killed in Action'. Maybe that was why the two young men were weighing so heavily on his mind.

He had realized it was starting to get dark and all the families had left when he came out of his thoughts. He stood to make his way home when a glow that could only come from alchemy was seen near the now empty playground. He stood where he was and watched, his hand up ready to snap if need be.

As the glow faded there were two figures huddled together, one was a blonde woman who was obviously upset and crying, and the other…

… "Ed?" Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hand was still up ready to snap as he stood frozen and whispering Ed's name in disbelief. Ed's back was to him and the woman's head was buried into his shoulder as she shook with sobs. Soon she looked up and caught his eye, and her own blue eyes grew large before she pushed herself away from Ed and stood staring at him for a moment.

"ROY!" She suddenly yelled and ran at him. Ed turned at this and his own eyes grew for a moment before he realized what was happening.

He saw his friend running full force at the man she thought she knew. When he also saw Roy's hand ready to defend himself he feared the worst. "Mustang! Don't hurt her!"

Roy lowered his hand and looked at Ed in confusion and shock as the blonde woman barreled into him and threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. Roy didn't know what to do. "Um, miss?"

"Oh Roy, I knew it wasn't true, It couldn't be. I've missed you so much." She sobbed against Roy's uniform.

Ed finally reached the pair and laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving Roy an apologetic look before speaking to her. "Ed, come on Edna, look at me." He took her by the chin and pulled her face to look at his. "I'm sorry, this isn't YOUR Roy."

The woman sniffled and looked up at Roy. Seeing the confusion in his eyes she realized Ed was right. This stranger looked just like her Roy, but he was none the less a stranger. "Who- who are you?" It was then that she looked around at her surroundings for the first time. "Ed, where are we?"

"You're in Amestris. Remember I told you I wasn't from Germany? My dad had designed that circle to get me home. I-I'm sorry you got caught in it. I don't think I can get you back." Ed looked at her sadly.

Finally Roy Mustang found his voice again. "Ed? Is that really you? Who is this?"

Ed looked at his old Commanding Officer and sighed, this was going to be a long explanation to both of them. "Look," he sighed, "I'll tell both of you everything, let's just go somewhere else to do it."

Roy nodded and handed the woman his handkerchief. "Come on, I'll take you both to dinner and you can tell me what's going on."

.o0o.

**Ok, so there's the prologue. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go or why I got this idea. Please review and let me know if you want it to continue. I'm not normally one to ask for reviews, but I just want to know if I should continue this.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dry Tears

Chap 2

The two blondes followed Roy to a nearby diner where they all sat in a bit of a secluded booth. Roy turned to Ed once they were settled. "What the hell was all that and where have you been?"

Ed seemed to be lost in thought as he tried to figure out where to start. "Do you remember that crazy old physicist who used to talk about a million other worlds?"

Roy narrowed his eyes a bit and nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He was right. There are other worlds out there that we have absolutely no clue about." Ed looked at Roy and sighed. "That's where I've been the last 4 years."

Roy pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ok, so you've been in this other world. Who is this woman and why does she think she knows me?"

The blonde woman had gone completely silent since she was told she was no longer in Germany, and had been looking at Roy with a face that was a cross between a lost puppy and someone who had seen a ghost. At Roy's words she looked down at the tabletop. "You're Roy. Everything about you is Roy. You have the same name, the same mannerisms, the….the…" That was as far as she got before her breath hitched and she started to sob.

Ed pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder as he turned back to Roy. "Nearly everyone here has a double there. Many aren't quite the same, but a lot of them are. This is Edna, who it turns out is my double, and she was engaged to be married to yours."

Roy massaged his temples as he took it all in. "Was? As in past tense? Did they have a lover's quarrel or something?"

It was Ed's turn to look a bit like a lost puppy this time. "We were told that he's dead." Ed's voice was quiet, "but considering the source we were never really sure we could believe that. Even though it was more than likely true."

Roy was confused and didn't hide it. "Why would someone lie about a man's death? Especially to his loved ones, that's just cruelty."

Ed chuckled sadly. "Bingo. Some men do cruelty very well." Ed took a deep breath and decided he was going to have to explain more of what he was thinking. "People in power there would stop at nothing to have the world as they would want it. Even murder their own citizens."

Roy sighed. "Sadly, that sounds a little too familiar for my taste."

Ed just shook his head as Edna was still crying into his shoulder as she listened to the men talk. "I wish it was that familiar Roy, what's going on there can make Ishval look like a kid's birthday party. All that would be missing would be the pony rides."

"That seems like a bit of an exaggeration, Ed. I'm not sure how-"

But Ed cut him off, "Every Ishvalan that died in that stupid excuse for a war was at least still seen as human. Not a single one of them was stripped of their homes, their jobs, their families, and then herded off like cattle to disappear and never be heard from again. In the meantime, the Ishvalans were never beaten, starved, and worked to death, only to be incinerated or buried in a mass grave."

Roy was speechless. "Why…?" He couldn't figure out how to finish that question.

Ed just shook his head. "To make more room for their stupid 'perfect' race. And it wasn't just people that didn't fit the mold of being blonde haired and blue eyed that disappeared. There were also political dissenters, the disabled, homosexuals, and anyone else they decided to get rid of."

It was then that Edna sat up and wiped at her face with her napkin. "Roy was caught hiding a group of children. We were trying to find a way to get them to Denmark, they were managing to smuggle all the Jews out of the country and into Sweden, but I guess we were found out."

Roy raised his eyebrows at this. "You're not kidding are you? You two are serious."

Ed just nodded and rested a comforting hand on Edna's back. He had to ask the question that had been in his mind from the time he realized he was back in Central. "Roy?" Ed looked at the Colonel with a desperate look in his eyes. "Where's Al?"

Roy gave the young man a reassuring smile. "He's alive and well and in Resembool with the Rockbells. And before you make your plans to dash off to see him, he's already on his way here. I'm picking him up from the train station in the morning."

Ed looked confused. "He-he knows I'm back?"

Roy gave a wry chuckle. "Actually no. The military informed me today that they are ready to declare you dead. I called Al so he could come sign the paperwork as your next of kin."

Ed was trying to figure out what to make of this when Edna spoke up again. "Ed, please tell me what's going on here." She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Ed sighed. "Edna, remember how you guys always said I was a little bit odd? Well, the truth of it is, my father and I both are from a completely different world. How we ended up in Germany is a long story but for now I can tell you that Dad figured out a way to get me back. I'm sorry you got caught up in things, Edna. I'm not sure I can get you back. He said it would be a onetime thing and that once it was done that was going to close the portal."

Roy watched the woman as she took the information in. "So, this is where you and the professor were really from? A whole other world?"

Ed just nodded in response.

Roy was the one who broke the silence. "Well, since neither of you have a place to stay, you're welcome at my place, I have plenty of room. We can get Al from the station in the morning and figure out what we're going to tell the military about your sudden appearance, Fullmetal. In the meantime I think we should get some sleep."

The two blondes nodded and followed him to his home.

.o0o.

Roy had settled the two in the guest rooms and tried to get some rest himself, but he couldn't get what had happened this evening out of his head. He went downstairs for something to drink and was surprised to find Edna sitting on his couch in the dark.

"Hey, are you alright?" Roy asked her.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up. I just don't know what to think about all of this."

Roy sat down in a chair across from her and smiled. "To be honest, I don't either. But I trust Ed."

She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and just nodded.

Roy noticed the gesture and wasn't sure if it was because she was cold or because she was nervous. He could at least take care of one reason. "Here, why don't we light the fireplace and make it a little more comfortable in here."

He reached into the drawer next to his chair and pulled out his gloves. He slipped them on and snapped towards the fireplace. As the fireplace brightened the room, all of a sudden he heard a racket as Edna was climbing over the arm of the couch to get herself away from him.

Soon she was running for the stairs as Roy was dumbfounded. "ED!" She screamed pounding on the door to his bedroom. "Ed! Help! Please you have to let me in!"

She fell into the room as a confused Ed opened his door. "Edna? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Her words failed her as she just pointed at Roy and whimpered.

"Roy? What did you do?" Ed looked at the dark haired man in shock.

Roy was lost for words but soon answered. "I don't know, all I did was light the fireplace and she went berserk."

Ed saw the gloves and realized what happened. "Come on, Edna," he said as he helped her up. "We have more to talk about." He led Edna out of the room and Roy followed the two back down to the living room.

Once they were all sitting Ed took a deep breath. "Edna, there are some things here that are very different from Germany. One of the biggest is alchemy. It doesn't exist in your world except as a legend. Here it's real. Roy and I are both state alchemists, which mean we work for the military."

Ed took a deep breath and continued. "What you saw Roy do with the fireplace is alchemy. It's a very common science here. Roy's specialty is fire, and he's known as the Flame Alchemist. I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Ed, I don't think I understand. All he did was snap his fingers."

Ed took a deep breath. "Roy? Can we see one of your gloves?"

Roy took off a glove and handed it to Edna, letting Ed do all the talking.

"Do you see the designs stitched into this?" When Edna nodded, Ed continued, "This is a transmutation circle. It uses the gases in the air to control the flame. The fabric is specially made to make sparks when it's rubbed together."

Roy suddenly spoke as something dawned on him. "Ed? Are you telling me you've spent the last four years without using any alchemy?"

Ed nodded. "It didn't work there. Nothing I tried worked." Ed turned back to Edna, "Look, maybe soon I can even teach you some alchemy and you can see it's alright. But for now I just need you to trust me."

Edna nodded. "I-I think I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ed," Edward called to her as she went up the stairs and then collapsed onto the couch.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Roy?"

"What the Hell is going on?"

Ed spent the most of the night explaining to Roy everything that had gone on in the last four years. It was hard, but he was home, and Al was on his way to Central.

It was worth it.

.o0o.

**A/N: Ok, I still have no idea where this story is going to go, but several have put it on alert so I'll do with it what I can. I couldn't help the fireplace scene. It just seemed like too much fun when it was going around in my head.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Tears

Chap 3

Edna said she was going to bed, but what she really did was lay awake and listen to the two men talk half the night away. She continued to hope that she would wake up and this would all prove to be a bad dream. But she knew that wasn't true. Dreams are never this detailed.

She continued to hold onto this hope as she drifted off to sleep.

.o0o.

Roy was quiet as he was listening to Ed describe the last few years to him. He interjected a question now and then and Ed explained things as well as he could. After Ed had finished, Roy made an attempt to sum up the story. "Okay, so Hoenheim was there and an instructor at some university where he pulled strings and got you in as a student?" Ed nodded. "That's where you met Edna and," Roy paused as he tried to get his mind around it, "this other Roy?" Ed nodded again.

Roy was quiet for another minute. "This Fuhrer, this Hitler character, He was rounding up Jews because of some grudge?" Roy looked at Ed when the younger man sighed.

"Yeah, basically. And yes, Jews were like Ishvalans in a way. Their faith in God was a huge part of their culture and how they lived their lives. The biggest difference is you couldn't just look at someone and tell they were Jewish. They did have a distinctive look, but nowhere near as distinctive as Ishvalans." Ed rubbed his eyes; it had been a long day and was proving to be a long night.

Roy thought a minute and then had another question. "If all these people just disappeared then how do you know what's going on in these work camps?"

Ed laid his head back against the couch with a sigh. "Some of the political prisoners were released after they served their time. Most of them were more than happy to keep their mouths shut, but there were a few who were willing to talk if you were willing to listen. The only problem is that most people were too afraid to disturb the status quo."

Roy nodded. "What happened to Roy? I mean the other one?"

Ed sighed. "One of the women that were a housekeeper at the university got her notice to report for her work camp assignment. We hid her three kids in Roy's basement since he had his own place. We were trying to get them out of the country but Edna's little brother found out about it and reported Roy. All three of us were just as guilty, but I guess he thought he could try to win Edna over to his way of thinking if Roy were punished."

Ed took a deep breath and continued. "Alex, her brother, was part of a group called the HJ. They were encouraged to spy on their families and report back. So, he reported Roy. Roy's home was raided in the middle of the night. The children were killed and Roy was arrested."

"Apparently, a group of 'promising' HJ members were taken to observe a day of executions, and since Alex was the one to report Roy, he was allowed to go. Roy was put before a firing squad that day. At least that's the story Alex tells."

Roy just shook his head. "If Edna is your double, then was Alex…?" He wasn't sure how to finish his sentence.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, he was the spitting image of Alphonse. I should warn Edna about that in the morning. I don't want her to have another surprise the way she did with you."

Roy thought for a moment. "Edna is going to need some things right? Clothes and personal items I mean."

Ed nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm gonna need the same things. How much of my stuff is still left here?"

Roy shrugged. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Al about that one. I was just thinking I could get Riza to take her shopping in the morning while we meet Al. That way we can get her a bit more settled and not have to worry about a public reaction to Al at the same time."

Ed nodded. It sounded like a great idea. That was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep.

.o0o.

Riza was about to leave for the office when her phone rang. "Hawkeye speaking."

She wasn't surprised a bit by the voice she heard coming from the receiver. "Hey Riza, it's Roy, I have an assignment for you this morning."

She shook her head knowing that Roy was going to be late getting into the office today because of meeting Al at the train station. "Yes, Sir. I'm listening."

"I need you to report to my house instead of the office. I'll give you all the details then."

"Yes, Sir, I'm on my way."

.o0o.

The two blondes came down to breakfast, both wearing the same thing they had on the night before and had slept in. Roy had set a pile of clothes on the counter, an outfit for each of them. He knew they were too big but they were clean and better than nothing.

He glanced up at the two as they worked their way in. Hey Ed, found you guys some clothes that I wouldn't mind losing to the skilled alchemy of Edward Elric to make them fit. He smirked as Ed raised an eyebrow. "Who you callin' small, Mustang?"

With that the two men both started laughing. Edna just quietly took a seat at the table as they calmed down. When Ed stopped he looked at the pile of clothes. "Well, it's been over four years. Let's see what I've still got." He clapped his hands together and Edna watched as the room filled with a blue light and Ed placed his hands on the pile. When the light faded there was a pile of clothing and another of extra fabric.

Ed handed her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Here, why don't you try these on? I think I got the size right."

Roy smiled at her. "If you want to shower there are towels in the closet in the bathroom." His smile faded as she didn't say a word and simply nodded her head in thanks as she left the room.

Roy looked at Ed, "She doesn't say much does she?"

Ed shook his head. "I think this is all too much for her to be honest. It was hard on me when I was in her position. I almost dropped dead the first time I saw Hughes. Speaking of Hughes, do we have time to go visit him before we get Al?"

Roy nodded. "Count on it. It's been a long time since I've gone to see him myself."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ed looked curiously at Roy. "Expecting company?"

Roy chuckled. "Actually, I already called Riza. That should be her now."

Ed shook his head slightly as Roy left the room. He drank his tea as he listened.

"Riza, come in."

"Sir, if I may ask, what is the urgency about?"

"Well, I got a surprise visitor last night, and he brought a guest that could use your help."

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something, Sir?"

At that Roy turned the corner into the kitchen and Riza followed behind him. When she saw Ed sitting there with a grin on her face she turned back to Roy. "Sir? Is this some sort of sick joke?"

Ed answered for the older man. "Hello, Hawkeye. And no, this is no joke. This is really me. I'm back."

Riza looked like she was at a loss for words. "H-how? When? The Military is about to…"

"Declare me dead. I know. I guess the only thing for it is to make my appearance and be somewhat honest. Tell them that through an alchemical accident I was pulled through a portal and have been living in an alternate universe of sorts the last four years." Ed shrugged.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Riza asked.

"A friend of mine from the other side got caught up in the array that brought me back. We were hoping you could take her shopping and get her some clothes and whatever else she might need. She's in the shower now, and I transmuted some of Roy's things to fit her, but really all she has are the clothes on her back."

Riza smiled. "Of course I can do that." She walked over and hugged Ed. "Does Al know your back yet?"

Ed shook his head. "By the time we got here he was probably already on the train. I'm going to meet him at the station with Roy."

Edna stepped into the kitchen then. Ed smiled and grabbed her hand, leading her over to Riza. "Edna, this is Riza, a good friend of mine. She's going to take you to get some clothes and things that you might need."

"Hello, I'm Edna," she whispered.

Riza looked at Edna and then at Ed with a questioning look in her eyes. Ed seemed to know what she was thinking. "We're just friends, Riza. Take good care of her for me though, she's had a hard few days. And please, do your best to answer any questions she has."

Riza nodded, still in shock at seeing Ed standing in Roy's kitchen like the last four years hadn't happened.

.o0o.

Roy and Ed got into the car after stopping at the cemetery to visit Hughes. They were on their way to the train station. "Tell me about Al, what has he been doing? Does he remember anything? Has he met anyone?"

Roy chuckled. "You can ask him all the questions you want once he gets here. I think you may appreciate his answers more coming from him anyway.

.o0o.

They were standing on the train platform waiting for the train from Resembool for Al. When the train pulled in Ed felt his grin get bigger. This was all he wanted for the last four years, to see his little brother again, to know that all his sacrifices were worth it.

He watched the passengers file off the train and it took every ounce of self restraint he had not to bounce around like a kid with his excitement.

.o0o.

As the train approached Central Al wiped at his eyes. The military was declaring his brother dead after four long years, almost to the day. It was hard for Al to think of the brother who had been so forceful and full of life as dead.

He wouldn't believe it until he saw a body.

Al fought to get his composure and when he was sure his face wasn't giving any emotion away he stood to exit the train. Knowing he would be one of the last ones off.

He stepped off and looked for the tall, dark haired Roy Mustang. As soon as he saw the man in his military uniform, his eyes were instantly drawn to the shorter man beside him.

All of a sudden Al felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach and all his breath left him at once. He dropped his jaw and dropped his small suitcase at the same time. "B-Brother? Is that really you?"

Then next thing he knew he was being wrapped arms that he hadn't felt wrapped around him since he was 11. Hearing a voice he hadn't heard in what felt like forever reassuring him. "Yeah, Al. It's me. And it's so good to see you."

.o0o.

Ed watched the passengers unload and wondered if maybe this was the wrong train. Then he finally saw him. He was tall, with sandy blonde hair and their mother's soft brown eyes. Ed couldn't help himself. He ran toward Al and wrapped his arms around him. His heart soared as he heard his brother speak to him. "B-Brother? Is that really you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dry Tears

Chapter 4

Edna watched the town of Central go by as Riza drove towards the downtown area. Riza seemed nice enough and didn't seem to ask too many questions.

"Here we are." Riza pulled up outside of a small clothing store and parked the car. She frowned a bit at Edna when the younger woman made no move to get out of the car. "Is something wrong?"

Edna sighed a bit. "No, not really. It's just, I don't have any money." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she answered.

Riza smiled. "Well, it turns out that Ed had quite a bit of money he was putting away that he intended for Al to use when all was said and done. No one knew about it. Not even Al knew. So it's been sitting for four years and collecting interest. Ed insisted that we dip into that to do this. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Edna nodded and followed the other woman into the shop. Ed had mentioned Al too. He had told her that Alphonse looked just like her little brother Alex, but was completely different. "Riza, what's Al like," she asked as she started looking through the clothing.

Riza smiled softly, also looking through the racks, "Well, he's a lot like Ed, that's for sure. But he's calmer, a lot lower key. He was the calming waters between the two brothers."

Edna pulled out a few outfits to try on. "Is he mean or inconsiderate at all?"

"Nothing of the sort." Riza smiled and handed her a few more things before heading her to the changing room.

.o0o.

Edward, Roy, and Alphonse were standing in front of the Fuehrer. The man sat behind the desk and studied the three. "So you claim that you are Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"Yes, Sir, Your Excellency."

The man cleared his throat. "So where have you been for the past few years? Why should I not have you shot as a deserter?"

Ed stepped forward. "While fighting the homunculi there was an accident, Sir, a rebound. The next thing I knew I was in an alternate universe. That's the only way I can think of to describe it, Sir."

The Fuehrer sat back in his chair. "I see, and why did it take you so long to return?"

Ed continued to stand with his hands clasped in front of him, keeping the respect in his voice. "Alchemy wasn't a functional science in that world, Your Excellency. To be honest, I'm not sure how I managed to get back. My father, Hoenheim, was there as well, he was the one responsible for my return. I can't say for sure but I believe he gave his own life in exchange to do so."

The Fuehrer wrote a note and folded it; he then held it out to Mustang. "Colonel, please, give this to my secretary and then return." The Colonel saluted and took it, leaving the two boys with the ruler.

"Now, Mr. Elric, May I see your automail please?" The man asked.

Ed took a deep breath. "Well, Sir, my automail was ruined in the rebound. The best technology they had in that world was these." With that he rolled up his sleeve and showed his low tech prosthetic to the man.

Roy came back into the room carrying a box given him by the Fuehrer's secretary. "Sir, she gave me this to bring to you."

The Fuehrer smiled, "Thank you, Colonel, you may set it on my desk." He then turned back to Edward. "Now, the Fullmetal Alchemist had engraved something into his pocketwatch and alchemically sealed it. What was engraved there?"

Ed took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sir, it said, 'Don't Forget, 3 October.' It was the date that Al and I came to Central and decided to never look back."

The Fuehrer then slid the box toward the young man. "Now, can you open it? Because no one else has been able to without taking it apart."

Ed opened the box and slowly pulled out his old watch. "I haven't been able to use alchemy in four years, Sir. The only thing I've even tried since returning was to make some oversized clothing fit. But I'll try it."

With that he clapped his hands together and touched the watch. The watch glowed a soft blue for a moment before opening. He then handed it to the Fuehrer.

The older man smiled and didn't take the watch. "Why would you be handing in your watch unless you are planning to retire, Fullmetal? I look forward to seeing you continue your career. Colonel, is it safe to assume you would welcome this young man back to your team?"

Roy grinned and saluted. "Absolutely, Your Excellency."

.o0o.

Edna and Riza had gotten sandwiches and taken them to a park for lunch. Riza looked at Edna. "This must be really hard to for you."

Edna just nodded with a sad look on her face. "I don't think I can stand to stay with…with Roy too much longer." It was hard for her to have that name on her lips, but she didn't know what else to call him. "It's just too much."

Riza hadn't really been told anything besides what she had been told in the kitchen that morning. The Fullmetal Alchemist had found his way home, and this woman had gotten caught up in things. She was curious but slowly ate her sandwich waiting for the other woman to continue.

Edna swallowed a bite and sighed. "It's too hard for me to be there with him and not be able to hold him, or sit with him. I can't tell you how much I want to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him and hear him say that everything's going to be okay."

Riza's eyes flashed with a bit of jealousy. She was about to show this younger woman what age and experience can do when she noticed that Edna had stopped eating and was simply sitting next to her with tears in her eyes. Mistaking the hurt the other woman was showing as your basic unrequited love she decided to distract the other woman from thoughts of Roy. "Why would you want that from someone you don't even really know? What about Edward?"

Edna shook her head. "It's not like that. Ed said that people here have doubles in my world. Before he died I was engaged to a man named Roy Mustang. They look and act the same way, have the same sort of personality, but I know it's not him. It's just so hard to see him like that."

Riza nodded in understanding as her features softened. She pulled the other woman into an embrace and let her cry. "I have an extra bedroom; you can stay with me if you like."

Edna nodded.

.o0o.

The brothers were sitting in the kitchen having tea and catching up while Roy had stayed at work. When Edna arrived back at the Colonel's home she went into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes locked on Alphonse and she couldn't make herself move. Ed had told her that he would probably look a lot like her own brother, and he was right. But this Al was somehow different. His features were a bit softer and his smile seemed natural and didn't make her nervous the way Alex's smiles always had.

The two brothers were so involved in their own conversation they didn't notice Edna standing at the door. "So when are you going to come back to Resembool, Brother?"

"As soon as I can, I'm going to need Winry to scare me up some new automail. I've gotten used to these but I really can't do anything with them."

Al nodded. "Winry's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

Edward just shrugged. "She'll only mortally injure me, Al. I'll be alright."

As the two men laughed Al saw Edna standing there and stood up. When Ed noticed this he turned in her direction and stood as well. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a brotherly hug.

"Edna, this is my brother, Alphonse. Al, this is Edna, the woman I was telling you about."


	5. Chapter 5

Dry Tears

Chap 5

Edna felt like a lost puppy.

She was floundering for something to hold onto since everything had changed.

She felt like she was going crazy.

She laid down on her back in the bed Riza was letting her claim and closed her eyes, thinking about the day that started everything.

.o0o.

Edna was at the University on her way to her next class. Professor Hoenheim would lock the door so you couldn't get into the lecture if you were late. Not good on exam days.

She walked in and set her bag down near one of the desks. She looked up to realize she was sitting next to the weird blonde with the fake arm. Ugh…how could he stand to have his hair so long? It was longer than hers for pity's sake!

"Hey, Ed!" She looked up to see her fiancé smiling at her. She grinned from ear to ear as the blonde next to her seemed to choke on his own spit. Roy was making his way over when the other boy got his composure.

"Uh, hi. Um, have we met?" The young blonde still seemed to be thrown off by something.

Roy looked from Edna to the obviously confused man next to her. "No. We haven't. Why would you think we had?"

"Well, you just called my name, so you tell me." He mumbled something under his breath that sounded to Edna like 'same bastard Colonel.'

"I was speaking to my fiancé," Roy said as he took her hand. He turned his attention to her. "Are you still coming over tonight, Ed?"

"Wait." The blonde cut in. "Your name's Ed? I'm sorry I was mistaken. I'm Edward Elric. I hope I didn't make a bad impression." Ed looked at the couple and realized this was probably his double. And not only was she female, but she was engaged to ROY MUSTANG of all people. The thought made him want to gag again.

Edna just laughed. "I guess that would make sense then. I'm Edna Engel and this is my fiancé Roy Mustang. It's nice to meet you."

Roy held out his hand to shake Ed's. "Sorry about the attitude. How about some coffee to make up for it?"

Ed paused for a moment before reaching out with his right hand to shake Roy's. He didn't miss the surprise on Roy's face when the dark haired man realized it was a prosthetic. "Sure. Why not after class? There's a great place near here."

The three agreed on it just as Hoenheim was walking into the room. The professor saw Ed talking to the other two and decided to give them a few minutes before starting class. It was about time Ed talked to someone else. He hated that he had to spoil it with an exam.

After class the three of them were gathering their things when Hoenheim was leaving the classroom. Edward looked up and called out to the man. "Hey, Dad!" It still seemed odd calling him that, but they had many long talks since finding each other on this side of the gate, and Ed decided that it was time they had a somewhat normal relationship. When Hoenheim walked over Ed introduced his new friends and told him they were going out for a bit. So he didn't know when he would be home.

As they sat in the corner booth at the café Roy couldn't help but make a comment on the situation. "Taking your own dad's classes huh? Talk about your easy A."

"Actually, he grades me harder than everybody else." Ed laughed as he sipped his coffee.

They continued to talk and get to know each other until late in the evening. Ed was asked about his prosthetics and claimed he lost them in a car accident. Roy and Edna told the story of how they had grown up together. Ed couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to grow up with Roy in Amestris.

"To tell you the truth, Ed, I would probably have joined the army if it weren't for my Edna here." Ed had to smile at Roy's words. "She wanted me to stay home and finish in the University. So I did."

"Believe it or not I can see you being a damn good soldier. But I can see that having someone to settle down with is good for you." Ed smiled at the couple and looked at his watch. It wasn't his state alchemists watch, it was plain silver. It had become habit to carry one though. "Shit. I'm sorry guys. It's really late. I have to go. I'll see you guys in class tomorrow."

Edna stopped him. "Hey Ed, there is a study group meeting at my house on Wednesday if you want to join us. We meet at seven and all bring snacks."

Ed smiled at the two of them. "Sounds great! I'll be there." At that he turned and left waving at the couple over his shoulder.

.o0o.

Edna woke up the next morning to realize she had fallen asleep in her clothes. She sighed and headed off to the shower. When she made her way to the kitchen Riza was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Riza."

"Good morning, Ed. Have you decided about coming into the office with me today? You are more than welcome to stay here. I just thought it might give you something to do."

Edna looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure, I'll come with you."

Riza smiled. "Great. We're welcoming Ed back today so it should be enjoyable."

.o0o.

Edward was looking forward to his return as the Fullmetal Alchemist. The thought of being in the office again actually made him smile. "Come on, Al. We're gonna be late!"

Al laughed at his brother's impatience. "Hold on, Brother. We have plenty of time. And since when are you worried about being late?"

Ed just shook his head as he dragged his brother out of the apartment.

It was good to be home.


End file.
